herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Wishing Well
A Wishing Well can be found in London and Nanjing. With Wishing Coins your Folk can make a wish at the Wishing Well and spin a wheel of fortune to win a prize. Getting Wishing Coins To get wishing coins you must log into the game on consecutive days. For each additional day in a row that you log in, you will receive a free wishing coin. Coins can be purchased by clicking on the wishing well, and clicking "Get Coins" or by opening your Shop at any location but your Homestead and clicking on "Lucky Coins". * Bronze Wishing Coin for 1 * Silver Wishing Coin for 2 * Gold Wishing Coin for 3 * Bundle of Silver Lucky Coins for 15 * Bundle of Gold Lucky Coins for 20 Seasonal Wells *During All Hallows' Festival in 2012, the Haunted Wishing Well replaced the normal well in London when you have a Hallowed Wishing Coin *During Frost Fayre in 2012, the Frost Fayre Wishing Well replaced the normal well in London and also appeared in Santa's Grotto Prizes London= Bronze Wishing Coin *Disguised Chicken *Eau D'Orchid *Banksia Nights *Thread *Shimmer Seed *Lamp with Flower Pots *Revive Potion *1 Minute Potion *15 Minute Potion *Success Potion *Violet Barbarian Boots *Whisky *Roast Crab *Ministry Waybread *Lustral Water *Lemon Tart *Full English Breakfast *Cherry Pie *Silver Wishing Coin *Winds of Change *Neverfading Coal Silver Wishing Coin *Peryton Fawn Decoy *Whisker *Cold Iron Ingot *Cotton Cloth *Bundle of 5 Waybread *Bundle of 40 Salt *10 Success Pack *Blue Sheep Shed Blueprint *Yeti Topiary *Primitive Mechanical Peluda *Stone Gnome *Neverwither Potion *4 Hour Potion *1 Hour Potion *Violet Barbarian Leggings *Giant Egg *Durian Bucket *Gold Wishing Coin *Star Dust *Petrifying Gaze *Golden Hair *Mystic Horsehair Gold Wishing Coin *Peryton Doe Decoy *Alluring Goat *Woven Selkie Fabric *Golden Thread *Bundle of 10 Waybread *100 Success Pack *Bundle of Three Gold Wishing Coins *Fabulous Barn Blueprint *Unicorn Topiary *Mermaid Fountain *24 Hour Potion *12 Hour Potion *Violet Barbarian Leathers *Peluda Acid *Metallic Pinion *Enchanted Horseshoe *Guano *Cut Sapphire *Cut Ruby *Cut Emerald |-|Nanjing= Bronze Wishing Coin *Joss Paper *Blue Feather *Shellfish Lure *Silver Wishing Coin *Aburaage *House of Li Baozi *Mega Beef Bowl *Sake *Soy Milk *Tofu *Leaf Sandals *Success Potion *15 Minute Potion *One-Minute Potion *Revive Potion *Wooden Buddha *Black Ink *Ectoplasm *Urushiol Silver Wishing Coin *Wad of Joss Paper *Bowie Barnet *Fiery Hair *Missing Links *Gold Wishing Coin *Inarizushi *Shishkebab *Soul Food *Citrus Trousers *1 Hour Potion *4 Hour Potion *Neverwither Potion *Lanternbox *Bronze Buddha *Orange Pigpen Blueprint *Bundle of 5 Baozi *10 Success Pack *Carbonised Bamboo *Woollen Cloth *Straw Hunk Gold Wishing Coin *Yellow Paint *White Paint *Hoshi no tama *Umbra *Spider Webs *Essence of Yowie *Oni Bangle *Citrus Top *Week Potion *24 Hour Time Potion *Animated Oriental Gong *Golden Buddha *Red Duck Den Blueprint *Bundle of 10 Baozi *Bundle of Three Gold Wishing Coins *100 Success Pack *Fiery Thread *Jade Idol *Red Paint Red Envelope Chinese New Year *200 Coins *2,000 Coins *20,000 Coins *200,000 Coins *600 Coins *6,000 Coins *60,000 Coins *800 Coins *8,000 Coins *80,000 Coins *2 Bank Notes *20 Bank Notes *200 Bank Notes *6 Bank Notes *60 Bank Notes *8 Bank Notes *80 Bank Notes |-|Santa's Grotto= Bronze Wishing Coin *Cinnamon *Cranberry Sauce *Mincemeat *Mince Pie *Raisins *Salt *Santa Style Boots *Success Potion *12 Minute Time Potion *1 Minute Potion *Revive Potion *Bundle of Tinsel *Fish Hooks *Silver Wishing Coin Silver Wishing Coin *Blue Guppy Lure *Orange Guppy Lure *Gold Wishing Coin *Ministry Waybread *Mulled Wine *Whisky *Santa Style Trousers *1 Hour Potion *4 Hour Potion *Neverwither Potion *Festive Cracker Box *Bundle of Minor Success *Bundle of Salt *Bundle of 5 Waybread *Fish Hooks *Golden Star Gold Wishing Coin *Mulled Wine *Red Wine *Santa Style Jumper *Week Potion *24 Hour Time Potion *Candy Cane Boot *Shimmer Seed *Bundle of Major Success *Alchemy Essentials Pack *Bundle of 5 Waybread *Bundle of 10 Waybread *Golden Star *Starium Extract *Eggnog Category:Content Category:Wishing Well